


They'll Never Understand (and that's okay)

by reactcr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, infinity war who? i don't know her, post civil war except bucky doesn't go in cryo again, starkbucks - Freeform, stuckony - Freeform, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactcr/pseuds/reactcr
Summary: Tony has two unlikely boyfriends he loves very much. So what if nobody but them could see that?





	They'll Never Understand (and that's okay)

Tony was lucky. 

The media wouldn’t understand. How could they? Three years before the headlines read the truth. 

_ Avengers Divided: Iron Man and Captain America are Teammates no Longer. _

_ ‘Super’ Civil War: Is this Goodbye to the Avengers? _

_ Tony Stark’s Vengeance: Winter Soldier Found Guilty of the Starks’ Murder.  _

The truth  _ was,  _ they’d never be inside Tony’s head, comprehend why he not only found love in Steve Rogers -- Tony’s supposed sworn rival in all things possible -- but in the man that had left him motherless. 

He’d acted out, wanted to unleash his hurt, his anger, his heartbreak. He damn well knew Bucky hadn’t been in control, but the surrounding circumstances of his discovery were worst at  _ best,  _ and Tony had snapped.

Bucky came to apologize a year later. 

Tony thought it both incredibly stupid, and incredibly brave. 

He found it in his heart to forget and forgive, and assure Bucky Hydra were the real murderers; they were the ones that deserved his rage. 

They became friends. Their first public sightings shocked the world, rightfully so. How could these two be seen together, let alone in the same  _ country?  _ The concept of forgiveness must have been unknown to the general public, for people formed their opinions  _ very  _ quickly. 

When the doubts shadowed Bucky’s face, Tony would reassure him they were full of it. 

Next came Steve; unexpectedly tumbling right back into Tony’s life when Hydra had caught Bucky by surprise; alone, and vulnerable. They were dating, the two, and yet Tony had been the one to receive the panicked knock on his door, answering to a bloodied and terrified Bucky. 

He couldn’t keep the news from Steve, nor could he expect him to chicken out on a visit to the hospital he’d taken Bucky to. 

It was their first official meeting in nearly two years, and yet their understanding was mutual: worry about Bucky first. 

That was a harder relationship to mend. Between the two, Steve was the one he held strong grudges against, beyond frustrated his considered friend would deliberately withhold information from him. 

With the Accords revoked, Tony  _ knew  _ Steve had been in the city, yet no communication had been made until then. Tony thought it painfully ironic the same man who had once split them apart, was effectively bringing them back together. 

Steve apologized, this time  _ without _ the help of a letter. 

Relationships were built and fortified. The Avengers reassembled; all who wanted were called home to the compound, rooms just as they had left it (save a few boxes Tony might have stored). Bucky was formally invited, given a room of his own to foster himself and the handful of cats he’d saved from the cold Manhattan streets. 

Along the way, Bucky decided he needed a break from his relationship to mend his mental state, so when Tony drank himself into a fit of giggles and Steve fucked him senseless, it definitely wasn’t cheating.

There were no hard feelings, and Tony thought himself lucky, wrapped in the strong arms of someone he called home. The press didn’t understand, they didn’t  _ get it. _ How could they? They hadn’t experienced what he had. 

Bucky received help, medication, all covered in full by Tony. Each day he looked brighter, taller,  _ happier. _ And each day, Tony found himself tracing more of his curves with dazed, hazel eyes. 

Steve caught on quickly. “Sometimes three isn’t a crowd.” Tony had said. “Besides--It’s nothing you haven’t done before.” He was right, of course. 

It took weeks of subtle hints, slow signs of affection -- even  _ not _ so subtle hints and still, the man had been clueless as ever. 

It came to speaking their intentions very plainly, and even then, Bucky had hesitated to believe they were serious. Who could blame him? The thought had plainly never crossed his mind; not until  _ now.  _

Both were more than glad he opted to try. 

They started slow, exchanging soft kisses and touches, carefully reading the terrain. Kisses became tongue-laced, touches became wanting, and suddenly, three really  _ wasn’t _ a crowd. 

Tony realized that by pure chance, he’d fallen into cruel and unusual territory. The very people he loved were connected with large sections of his trauma. He knew damn well the press would paint it as a self-destructive, manipulative mess. So how was it every time one wrapped their arms around his waist with the softest intentions, or kissed him gently good morning, nothing but warmth and love filled his chest? 

They hadn’t walked in his shoes, shared the late-night conversations, felt the sincerity in their voices when they told him how much they  _ loved  _ him. 

_ No, they couldn’t know,  _ Tony thinks as warm hands squeeze his hips, pulling him flush against Steve’s chest while the heavy sleeper in front rolled, nuzzling head up under Tony’s chin in search of warmth and security. 

They couldn’t possibly know that he had everything he’d ever wanted. 

And Tony was perfectly happy with that. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Always love me some good relationship repairs :') thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought! <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @reactcr!


End file.
